


Last Sunset

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, fun things to do w/ your boyfriend: watch the sunset before you blow up some planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo watch the sunset on Starkiller Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: Kylo and Hux watch the sunset together.

“What is the meaning of this, General?” Kylo Ren grumbled. Currently, General Hux had him by the wrist, dragging him outside into the cold wilderness of Starkiller Base. “I’ve got a fair amount of duties to attend to, so this had better be good.”

“Bullshit,” Hux huffed back. “I know your schedule, Ren, you’ve nothing for the rest of the day.”

Ren sighed. He should have known that wasn’t going to work on Hux. “Fine,” he admitted. “But just let go of me, would you?” He pulled his wrist out of the general’s grip. “I can walk by myself.”

They continued on for a bit longer until they reached a hill of sorts where, Ren noticed, the trees did not obstruct their view of the sky.

“Now what?” the knight asked once they stopped at the top.

“We wait,” Hux said with a smile, clearing away some snow and taking a seat on the ground. Ren grumbled, but followed suit.

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out here,” Ren sighed.

“It’ll be worth it,” the ginger general assured him. “Just a bit longer now.”

They sat for another half hour, until Ren stood up in frustration. “What are we doing out here?” he questioned angrily. “Nothing is happening! I don’t even know what we’re waiting for!”

Hux laughed and stood up next to the knight. “We were waiting on that,” he smiled, pointing off into the distance.

Ren turned and looked out at the sky, which was beginning to turn a brilliant combination of colors as the sun dipped behind the trees. The orange was nearly the same shade as Hux’s perfectly coiffed hair, and Ren was sure his face was the same shade of pink that streaked across the orange sky.

“We’re launching the weapon for the first time tomorrow,” Hux said. “I wanted to watch this sun’s final setting with you before we absorbed it to charge the beam.” He cautiously reached out to take Ren’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

Without warning, Ren’s other hand went to Hux’s cheek, holding the general in place as he pressed their lips together sweetly. They broke apart, foreheads resting together. “Hux” Ren breathed, a smile crossing his lips. “It’s beautiful.”


End file.
